Something Wonderful
by SongSwifteye
Summary: Storming home from the feudal era after a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome decides to go on a date with Hojo. Will she forgive Inuyasha? Does music have the power to help her have a change of heart? OneShot. IK


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Nor do I own any part of the musical, The King and I. Thanks to Rogers and Hammerstein for their musical genius which inspired my story. Any correlation to real people or events, or other stories is completely coincidental and in no way intentional.

On with the story…

Something Wonderful

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!" Thud!

The dull report echoed through the peaceful woodlands. Kagome Higurashi stood over the crater that used to be her half-demon companion, Inuyasha.

Crumpled on the ground, dazed, Inuyasha didn't realize that Kagome had left until she was almost out of sight.

"Hey, stupid, where do you think you're going?" he snarled at her retreating back.

Kagome stopped next to an old wooden well. Turning, she fumed at him.

"Where am I going? Home, you insensitive jerk! I can't believe you, Inuyasha! You treat me like baggage, and you expect me to stay here? Oh, and if you even think about following me, I'll sit you until you break your neck, got it? Goodbye!"

She swung her legs over the edge of the well, jumping in and disappearing into a flash of blue light.

Inuyasha gaped.

"What the…? That stupid Kagome! What's her problem? Get back here, stupid!" he raged at the old well, but Kagome was long gone.

►♦◄

Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched from the trees as Inuyasha worked himself up. Shaking their heads, the monk and the demon slayer walked away. Shippo shook his tiny fox-demon head and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Idiot."

►♦◄

_Two Days Later…_

"Hey, Kagome!"

Walking down the sidewalk after school, Kagome was roused from her thoughts by a voice calling her name. Looking up, she saw a handsome boy riding toward her on his bike.

"Hey Hojo," she greeted him, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for the short notice, Kagome, but are you free tonight? You seem to be feeling better, and I just found out that a performing group is in town. They're doing, The King and I, and it's supposed to be really good. Would you like to go?"

"Uh, well…" Kagome hesitated. '_What's wrong with you, Kagome? It's not like you're taken or anything!_' "Yes, Hojo, I'd love to go!"

"Great, I'll come by to get you at seven!"

►♦◄

Sitting in the darkened theatre, Kagome smiled as Tup-tim went to meet her lover in the garden.

_We kiss in a shadow,_

_We hide from the moon, _

_Our meetings are few_

_And over too soon._

_We speak in a whisper,_

_Afraid to be heard._

_When people are near,_

_We speak not a word._

It made her think of her friends, Miroku and Sango. It was obvious that they cared for each other, but neither thought anyone else knew. Who knows what secret whispers they shared when no one was watching? She smiled at the thought.

_Alone in our secret,_

_Together we sigh_

_For one shining day_

_To be free,_

Suddenly, and image of Inuyasha came into her head. His arms were around…Kikyo. Her heart contracted, but she knew that he loved her. What would he do if he got the Shikon Jewel? Bring Kikyo back to life? Or follow her to hell?

_To kiss in the sunlight,_

_And say to the sky,_

"_Behold, and believe what you see!_

_Behold, how my lover loves me!"_

The play was beautiful and the music was perfect. Kagome almost was able to forget Inuyasha and the pain and trouble he caused her, until the King ordered that Tup-tim be beaten. Then, every cruel word Inuyasha had ever said, every heartless gesture, his disregard for others, his lack of sympathy for those weaker than himself came to her clearly. Hojo, badly timed as ever, chose that moment to look over at Kagome, and he caught her seething. Quickly, he turned away, afraid that he had done something wrong.

Another song started. Kagome almost missed the opening words, but the first plaintive strains brought her out of her unpleasant thoughts. The King's first wife stood on the stage pleading, her rich, beautiful voice carrying her words straight at Kagome. They struck a chord within her. This song had been written for her, was meant for her heart. She could hear her own story coming through.

_He will not always say_

_What you would have him say._

_But now and then he'll say_

_Something wonderful._

_The thoughtless things he'll do,_

_Will hurt and worry you,_

_Then all at once he'll do_

_Something wonderful._

_He has a thousand dreams_

_That won't come true._

_You know that he believes in them,_

_And that's enough for you._

_You'll always go along,_

_Defend him when he's wrong,_

_And tell him when he's strong_

_He is wonderful._

_He'll always need your love_

_And so he'll get your love._

_A man who needs your love_

_Can be wonderful._

She knew then that she had to go back. It didn't matter that Inuyasha didn't love her. Even if he loved someone else, he needed her, needed her support, her hope, her love. The play ended and Kagome stood, clapping wildly, tears streaming down her face. She had to go the Feudal Era. She had to see Inuyasha.

She left Hojo at the theatre, claiming she had a headache. She nearly ran home, bounding up the stairs that led to the Higurashi shrine. She called out to her mom as she ran past the kitchen.  
"Mom, I'm going back. Could you pack some food?" She paused, than added, "Especially ramen for Inuyasha." She figured she would need some peace offering, after sitting him into the ground and taking off on him. But first, she needed to get into some decent clothes. Her "date" clothes weren't exactly tailor made for the feudal era. Her dress was a short, strapless number, with a fitted bodice. The skirt flared out from her hips, showing off her long legs. Her hair was brushed back and falling around her face in soft tendrils. Her makeup was impeccable and her perfume the most alluring scent she could find. She had gone all out, feeling a little guilty for all the times she had ditched poor Hojo. She knew she was successful from the looks they received as they had walked downtown. Still, Inuyasha would never believe that she had come back to apologize looking – and smelling – like that. He'd be more likely to believe she had come back to seduce him. Giggling at the mere thought, she pushed open her bedroom door. Twirling happily into her room, she just barely noticed the splash of red on her pink bedspread. Her mouth opened in shock. Laying on her bed, glaring, was everyone's favorite half-demon himself.

►♦◄

Inuyasha felt his glare falter as he took in the sights – and smells – of Kagome. It had only been two days. How had she changed so much? Her hair was different, her face looked changed, and her scent was definitely altered. And as for her dress…He surveyed her slightly clad frame and felt his cheeks heat. Better focus on her face. Snapping his eyes back to hers, he said, "What kept you? We've been waiting for days!"

Kagome looked about ready to bite his head off, but suddenly bit her lip. Inuyasha worried when she stayed quiet.

"And where have you been dressed like that?"

A hint of defensiveness crept into her voice.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" she demanded, still rather quietly.

'_Nothing at all_,' said a little voice in Inuyasha's head.

"Just…just don't let Miroku catch you looking like that, or he'll have handprints for weeks." He looked up and caught her grinning. She had found the compliment hidden in his words.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight, but we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning…er…then again, we'll leave right after breakfast. Okay?"

She ducked into the bathroom, and came out looking a little more like herself, _sans_ makeup, perfume, fancy hairdo, or skimpy dress. Her pajamas were much less revealing, but Inuyasha still followed her with his eyes. She crawled into bed, then lay there looking at him.

"What?" he asked, grumpily.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, for coming to get me in spite of my threats. It's nice to know that I'm missed."

"Huh, whatever. Just go to sleep." Inuyasha curled up with a pillow on the floor. Just before drifting off, he heard Kagome humming to herself. He perked up his ears, but only caught the last two words as she drifted off.

"_Something wonderful_."


End file.
